


Cole's "Helping" (Drabble)

by parshaara



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babyfic, Drabble, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, self indulgent babyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parshaara/pseuds/parshaara
Summary: Small drabble that began a self-indulgent babyfic that has been sitting in my wips folder for three years.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 18





	Cole's "Helping" (Drabble)

The days since the fall of Corypheus ran together in a swarm of handshakes, documents, and new faces. Weeks went by and Maryn could hardly catch a moment to breathe, let alone sleep. Though she somehow made time for Cullen, who’d scarcely been able to let go of her since she set foot in the keep. When the dust finally began to settle Maryn noticed herself feeling off, which she’d attempted to write off as just travel fatigue, until the morning she felt a stirring. 

It woke her from a sound sleep like something out of a horror story, a feeling like a nug was attempting to burrow its way out through her navel. She clutched at her lower abdomen and gasped, trying not to wake Cullen. There was no way; she couldn’t be with child, not now, not without a discussion and proper planning. She slipped out of bed and dressed quietly, heading for the inn to clear her head and get something to settle her stomach.

The building was thankfully quiet as she tucked into a wedge of bread and some plums. Maryn kept her eyes down still trying to internally do the math and get her head on straight before she had to confront her partner. Partner. The word echoed around her mind and she started to feel dizzy. They weren’t married, they hadn’t even discussed it; and forget discussing children, it hadn’t even crossed their minds. She rubbed her slightly paunchy stomach and sighed, pushing the plate away. 

A voice next to her startled her almost from her stool. “Small heartbeat flutters alongside yours. Warmth and softness; she grows, sown by you and him in love and desire,” Cole whispered, appearing out of thin air on the counter beside her. She glanced up at him apprehensively.

“You know for sure?” she asked, barely able to meet his stormy eyes. He nodded, frowning.

“You seem unhappy about this news...children are happy, are they not?” 

“Sometimes…” she slumped further on the stool, resting her head on her arms. 

Cole gingerly touched Maryn’s shoulder. “He loves you, he never stops thinking it. It would be hard to change his mind,”. 

Another wave of nervous tension and nausea caused her to tense. She smiled weakly at Cole, hoping that he was right and not just “helping”.


End file.
